Celts
| Status = Defunct | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Britannia, Ireland, Gaul and other areas of Europe; formerly Germany | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Cormac of Conacht, Bran Mak Morn, King of the Caledonian Picts (led Cymric Britons) | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Gaels: Cormac of Conacht ---- Britons: Cororuc | Allies = Picts, Bran Mak Morn, King of the Caledonian Picts, Vikings led by Kull of Valusia | Enemies = Roman Empire, Vikings | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; David Wenzel | First = Savage Sword of Conan #42 | Last = | Overview = The Celts were the people of Ireland and the greater British Isles. They were considered a race of barbarians. | HistoryText = Origins They Celts were the descendants of the Milesians, while the Milesians remained one of the Celtic tribes of Hibernia (future Ireland). Other accounts state that their various people have distinct origins: * The Gaels (ancestors of the Irish and Highland Scotch) were the descendants of pure-blooded Cimmerians. * The blond Gauls and Britons (as well as the Achaians) were descended from pure-blooded Aesir. ** The Aesir that lived in Aesgaard after the Age of Conan (to be distinguished of the Nemedian Aesir) eventually were forced to flee their nation due to the encroaching glaciers. They swarmed into Brythunia and became known as Brythons or Britons. Celtic Antiquity Celts in Gaul (2500 B.C.) By 2500 BC, the Celts immigrated from central Europe to the land that would be known as Gaul, and dominated it until the Roman Empire's spread. Celts in Ireland / The Celts and the Gods (2000 B.C. or 500 B.C.) Conflicting tales exist about the Celts' arrival on Ireland: * The Milesians' arrival made the Tuatha de Danaan retreat from Ireland to their realm of Otherworld. An agreement was made between the Milesian druid Amergin and the Tuatha, for the latter to be worshipped by those new inhabitants, in exchange for protection upon the land. The Tuatha honored this deal, and were worshipped by the ancient Celts from about 2000 BC . * The Celts came to reside on Ireland circa 500 BC, at a time battles between the Tuatha de Danaan and the Fomor were common. The Fomor's defeat allowed the humans to claim the lands. Around that time, the Kree Eternals traveled to Earth. Mistaken for Gods by the Celts, they left, save for Ard-Con who lived there for a millennium as the Demon Druid, before being imprisoned by Tantalus. Ousting the Picts The Celtic Gaels came from the Isles of the West to the land of the Picts, whom they drove into the forest and the mountains, though some Picts refused to leave the lands, hiding themselves into caverns, ravines and caves. Many Picts also mingled with the Celts. The Celtic Britons would later come from Gallia and conquer the Gaels. ... 2nd century B.C. Circa the 2nd century B.C., Germanic tribes, including the Goths, the Franks, the Teutons, the Suevi, the Cherusci, the Swabians, the Alamani, and the Bavarians, migrated into an area of northern Europe that was previously held by the Celts, soon became the dominant culture, and was clashed with the neighboring Roman Empire. They attacked Gaul and repelled the advances of the Roman Empire into the regions east of the Rhine. 55 B.C. By 55 BC, Caesar's first Roman expedition arrived in Britannia which had became home to various groups of Celts, including the Gaels, Scots and Milenians of Hibernia (future Ireland), the Silures, and Ordovices (future Wales), and the Ashrandiar, Catuvellauni, Dumnonii and Iceni (future England), as well as the Picts and Caledonians (Caledonia was the future Scotland). 200 A.D. ... ... Christianity 5th century In the 5th century, Catholicism was promoted by St. Patrick and spread upon the Isles, replacing the Tuatha de Danaan worship, although druid priests and priestesses continued to perform it in secret. 8th century By the 8th century, the British Isles were attacked by the Vikings who plundered the villages. Those attacks also caused the establishment of a cold war between the Tuatha and the Asgardians. Centuries ago, the Druids of Black Moors escaped persecution by creating an underwater society off the coast of Dublin where they lived undisturbed for years. Culture Religion The Celts worshiped as gods powerful extradimensional humanoid beings known as the Tuatha de Danaan, who lived on the islands of Avalon and Tír na nÓg, in a small "pocket dimension". These beings helped the form the Celtic civilization. The Celts' religious leaders were known as Druids. They were known to have practiced a form of magic known as Druidic Magic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Picts and Caledonians were erroneously stated to be Celts in the United Kingdom's entry in . | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:Europe Category:Celts Category:Druidist Characters Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Barbarians